


Sugar & Salt

by HancockBlocked



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Slow Burn, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: Preston had waited all his life for his soulmate, it was the only thing that kept him going when times got tough.Imagine his surprise when he discovered his mate was none other than the Overboss of Nuka-World.***ON HIATUS***





	1. Turmeric

It was another fine day in Nuka-World. The air was thick, the blood smelled fresh, and even the slaves seemed to not give as much backtalk as they usually did. Could it be because Dry Rock was finally liberated of all the bloodworms? Maybe. Or was it the fact that the bar started implementing a happy hour from 2 to 4?...No matter the reason, Nuka-World was thriving. It took about a year but they finally made it. All of the parks were cleared out, tensions between the gangs were at an all-time low, and everyone just seemed happy.  

Well, _almost_ everyone. 

Lexi walked into the Pack gate with a hand on her hip, striding over to the Alpha with a sharp glint in her silver-colored eyes. "Mason...have you been a bad pup again?"

The Alpha gave her a toothy grin and leaned back in his chair; he knew damn well why she had come to pay him a visit.

"No idea what you're talking about, boss."

"Oh, really?" She purred. "Because word is your Pack attacked a group of Operators...slaughtered them in the middle of the train station." Her tone grew harsh. "I don't like cleaning up your messes, pup." 

Mason decided to play dumb. "Now, why would I do something like that, boss? Those Operators didn't do nothing wrong...maybe they just got in the way of my guys. Accidents happen, ya know?" 

"Sure," She smiled. "-accidents do happen. You really can't avoid them. In fact, maybe I'll _'accidentally'_ give the Gulch to the Operators instead. How does that sound?"

Suddenly his lips drew together in a pout and Lexi couldn't help but feel smug. There was nothing better than seeing Mason lose at his own childish game. 

"But my guys were the ones who helped you clear it out...I lost three of 'em to those fucking worms." 

"Consider it collateral for the six Operators killed." 

He growled in defeat. "What if I make it up to you, boss? Show you who _really_ deserves that park?" 

Lexi chuckled crudely and leaned in close, grabbing his hair and yanking his neck back for her to admire. She could feel the stares from the other raiders, some unsure of how to react seeing their Alpha in a submissive state. Not that they would dare challenge her...

"Take me to your room. Now."

Mason broke into a grin and stood from his chair, taking Lexi by the hand to drag her backstage while the rest of the Pack went about their normal business.

The moment Mason's door shut he hoisted her onto his table, kissing her with as much passion as she held in her stare. His hands were already fumbling with her clothes, pawing at her chest until she used a leg to push him back. 

"Settle down, pup. You're being punished, remember?" She wore a dark, catlike smile that pulled him in even more. 

"I'm sorry, Overboss. Tell me how to make it right." 

She leaned back until her elbows connected with the table.  "Get on your knees...like a good dog." 

* * * 

It was nearly midnight when she came back to the suite, the smell of old stew met her nose as she greeted an impatient Gage with a mock salute. "Howdy, partner." 

"About time you fucking showed up." He huffed. "You talk to Mason yet?"

Lexi stretched back on the couch with a wide smirk. "We talked...more or less."

Gage just shook his head. "You better be careful, boss. Last thing we need is for the other gangs to find out you're fucking the Alpha."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that Colter never fucked around with Mags? Or that you don't fuck Nisha?"

"That's different. We're men." He chuckled chauvinistically. "You women always catch feelings, fall head over heels an' shit."

Lexi raised a single brow to her second-in-command. "You wanna say that again?" 

"I ain't tryin' to be offensive, boss. It's biology or some shit. Women get all emotional and attached after sex." 

"Not me." 

"You're a woman, ain't ya?" 

She glanced down at her breasts. "Well, gee, I sure hope so." 

He smiled. "Then you're just as naive as the rest of 'em."

"Not true. I can handle one-night stands...or eight night stands to be more specific." How many times has she fooled around with Mason now? She couldn't even remember...regardless, she shook her head. "Trust me, Porter. I don't catch feelings."

He sighed and cracked open a beer, handing it to her with a scolding eye. "Listen, boss. I like you, okay? You're like the daughter I never fucking wanted-"

"Aww..." She cooed.

"-but you're fucking up by gettin' involved with Mason. Man's trouble."

"So am I, more so actually." 

He faltered in agreement. "Couldn't ya at least fuck William? At least the kid's got some damn manners."

"What can I say? I like bad boys." 

It was true...she always loved getting mixed up with the wrong gang. Hell, that's how she got to Nuka-World in the first place. Bad seemed to follow her no matter how far she tried to stay away. 

It's how she ended up pregnant and unmarried at seventeen, how she landed up in that fucking vault after impersonating one of her neighbors, it's how she wound up on the roof of the Mass Fusion building with the Brotherhood and a little red button that shot her elderly spawn straight to hell.

Even a year later her hearing still hadn't healed properly from the blast. As the thick heat washed over her she gave a smirk to the explosion. " _See ya in hell, Shaun."_ She whispered to herself. Then, like a proud mother hen, Arthur Maxson offered her a job as his second with a pompous stare. She just laughed in the poor boy's face and gave him a wink. _"Go fuck yourself, kid."_ She chimed before jumping off the edge in her stolen power armor.

That being said, it was more than fair to say she loved living life with the most abhorrent, reprehensible crowd she could find. There was no better way to live, and she was determined to never change that aspect of her life. 

"Whatever." Gage huffed. "Just eat your damn dinner...we gotta get up early tomorrow to meet with Shank. I'll drag your ass outta bed if I have to." 

Lexi dug into the ice cold stew, thankful that there were no signs of mold on the meat from the lack of refrigeration. "Whatever you say, Porter."  

**_\- Six_   _Hours_ _Later_ -**

 

It was the middle of the night when Lexi tossed and turned in her sleep. Something wasn't right...the nightmare she was having seemed too real; it was like she was actually living it. 

There was a man, dark and handsome, chasing her. She tried to escape but he wouldn't give up. He seemed determined to catch her...

Fear coursed through her veins as she kept running, looking back every few seconds to find him closer and closer to getting her. She weaved through trees and rocks to get away but it was like he knew every move she was going to make. How was he moving so fast? Was he a superhero or something?

Out of nowhere, she fell to the ground, gasping for air as the man caught up to her. She glanced back to find him crouched beside her, reaching out to touch her. The moment his fingers came in contact with her shoulders she felt an intense pain radiate through her body, snapping her out of her dream. 

"Gage?!" She awoke with a shrill scream.

The pain was indescribable...it was like giving birth only a thousand times worse. Her insides felt hot and tight like they were shrinking inside of her. Porter came barreling through the doors half dressed and half asleep.

"Boss! What's wrong?"

Lexi sat up and felt the room spin, her stomach flipped inside of her as she held back the uncontrollable urge to vomit. She clung to Gage desperately as she tried to catch her breath, the pain still zapping at her insides.  

"W-what's happening?" She cried out.

Gage put his hands on either side of her face. "Hey! Take deep breaths, okay? In and out." 

She took shaky breaths, inwardly screaming with each wave of pain inside of her torso. She tried to explain her dream to Porter but no matter how she described it, it just didn't sound as scary out loud. Gage ran to the medicine cabinet and pulled out med-x, injecting it into the side of her neck while she cried out in pain. 

Eventually, everything numbed and she got control of her breathing enough to relax. 

"Am I sick or something?" She asked exasperated. "What the fuck was all that?" 

"You ain't sick." Gage sighed. "Just...relax. It's gonna be okay." 

"How do you know?" 

"Cause I fuckin' do, alright?"

She waited a few painful seconds to ask what was really worrying her. "Am I dying or something?" 

He shook his head. "Worse." 

"What's worse than dying?" 

"...you caught feelings."

\- - -

They had a long talk about mates and how it felt when you were matched to someone. Lexi could remember hearing about them before the war...not that she cared. She always told herself she'd fall in love with whoever the fuck she wanted no matter what fate said. She was in control, nobody else. 

Until now, it seemed.

Gage explained the pain she felt perfectly, he experienced it too when he was first matched to Nisha. That was a shit-show...they almost killed each other when they realized they were mates; the only thing that stopped them was the intense pull that kept them close. Mates couldn't murder each other after all...that would be too simple. 

It was funny how fate loved to fuck everyone over.

_Oh, you hate that guy? BOOM! You're matched._ _You think that lady over there is ugly as shit? Well, congrats! Now she's all yours!_

Aside from herself and Savoy, nobody knew about Gage and Nisha's match. They were ashamed, and rightfully so. The two of them together was like oil and water; it never blended. The thought of the same thing happening to her had Lexi trembling. 

"What am I gonna do?" She panicked. "Fuck...I don't need this right now!" 

"Kenzie will get you some more med-x, now I know you ain't crazy about chems but it'll dull the urge to go and find him. Eventually, you'll get used to the pain."  

"But what if he comes and finds me?"

_Just like in her dream..._

"Nah." Gage scoffed. "Only a damn moron would willingly come to a raider den to find their mate."


	2. Nutmeg

"General Garvey, you're back!" 

Preston walked over the bridge of Sanctuary with a gentle smile. It had been far too long since he'd stopped in last...ten weeks if he was counting correctly. He missed the community he helped set up, it was a nice reminder of how he single-handedly turned the Minutemen around. 

"Evening, ma'am." He tipped his hat to the settler, whose name was lost somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Colonel Danse will be so happy to see you! Poor man has been swamped running this place alone." 

"I'm sure." He nodded. "Would you mind getting him for me?" 

"Sure thing." She turned to walk up the street. 

Preston set his duffel bag onto the dirt and caught sight of Dogmeat trotting around one of the gardens. He called him over and leaned down to rub his belly while giving praises. He didn't realize how much he would miss the silly mutt until he left for so long. And he'd gotten so big! He was practically a guard dog rather than a slim puppy. 

After a minute or so, he could hear the faint voices of Sturges and Danse from around the corner, he couldn't help but grin...he had missed them just as much. 

"Danse, Sturges!" He greeted them with a warm smile. "How are you?" 

They former paladin looked worried as usual. "General, thank God you're here. We've had an influx of recruits and we have no more room in the bunkhouses for them." 

Preston sighed, he thought he'd have a little longer before being pulled back into work. "Have Sturges build some bunk beds, that'll buy us time to build a new apartment for the locals." 

"We have no room for more buildings." The handyman said. 

"Oh...well then, we'll expand to the vault up the street, I bet that'd be helpful for the elderly who can't stand the cold." 

"Very well." Danse nodded. "I'll send some recruits to clear out what's left of it."

There was a beat of silence before any of them spoke. Sturges broke it by pulling Preston into a manly hug, the kind where he patted his back like he was a baby in need of burping. 

"It's good to see ya, General. It hasn't been the same without you here." 

He chuckled low. "Well, the Commonwealth never rests, so neither do I."

After going from settlement to settlement trying to put out fires, Preston was in dire need of a break. The monotony of helping people had become so unfulfilling. Super mutants scaring off traders, ferals wandering too close to home, raiders raiding, mirelurks mirelurking...it never ended. Everyone needed him for every small thing and he was growing so weary of walking halfway across the wastes to help someone only to turn around and go back to help another. It was constant chaos. 

He sighed before picking up his bag. "I think I'm going to go take a hot bath before I turn in for the night. Tomorrow we can all catch up." He didn't wait for their answer before he began to walk away.

Danse stopped him, however. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. There's a settlement that needs your help-"

Sturges put an oddly tender hand on the colonel's bicep. "The man just got back from a three-month trip, let's give him the night off, huh?" 

"Of course, I apologize, General." He sighed. "We'll make sure that you're not disturbed by anyone until tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Sturges." 

"No problem, Garvey." 

* * * 

Preston groaned as he laid back into his bed.

His own bed.

No sleeping bag, no dirty sheet on the floor, no smelly mattresses that were curiously wet. It was _his_  bed. He'd been thinking of this moment for so long. Dogmeat panted happily as he hopped onto the end, snuggling by his feet while he looked over the makeshift calendar that Sturges made.

December 2nd...it marked just over a year since the Institute was destroyed with the help of that mysterious vault dweller who disappeared shortly after the explosion.

Some say she died from the radiation, others say she ran off with the Brotherhood of Steel back to their headquarters in the Capital Wasteland. Either way, nobody had seen her since the Institute fell. It was a damn shame too, Preston wanted to reach out to offer the stranger a place among the Minutemen, maybe as a lieutenant general. Sure, he didn't know much about them but any anyone who would risk their life for the sake of the Commonwealth had to be one of the good guys, right?

He said a silent prayer for all the innocent lives lost on that day as he leaned over to turn out his lantern. 

_Wow. Has it really been a year?_

He could still remember that blast. So big and bright, it left everyone in awe. It was the same day Paladin Danse came to him like a lost cat, scared and rain-soaked. He'd been cast out of the Brotherhood after they discovered he was a synth...only they waited until after the battle to kick him out. Apparently, they needed a pawn to go into the Institute first and they knew he was so loyal that he'd risk his life without question. Selfish bastards. They couldn't even let him leave with his dignity.

He tossed the papers aside and let out a huff. 

"Good riddance." He whispered into his pillow before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

**_-Six Hours Later-_ **

 

He tossed and turned as his dreams turned into nightmares. Everything was gloomy and windy and he was in a large forest that he didn't recognize. 

There was a woman in front of him, thin and scared. She wore a weird type of armor...torn leathers and stuffed animals glued poorly to her knees. It was difficult to tell as she ran but he could've sworn that she had grey eyes that shimmered against her naturally sunken features. The poor girl needed to eat a good meal. 

He tried to go after her but she only ran faster, full of more fear. 

Was she was running from him?

He didn't understand...what did he do wrong? Why was she so afraid? He ran after her, yelling for her to slow down but she didn't...she just glanced back at him with panicked, chrome-colored eyes. She fell suddenly, curling into a ball and weeping. Preston knelt beside her, trying to comfort whatever fears she had. As he reached out to give her shoulder a squeeze a sharp, intense pain shot through his body like a bullet. 

"Arrghh!" He woke up covered in a veil of sweat and gasping for air. 

"General? Are you alright?" Sturges rushed in from the next room over, Danse followed behind wearing nothing but bottoms. 

_Wait, what was he doing in Sturges' and Preston's house?_

The thought was pushed away as a wave of intense nausea overpowered him. He yelled and grabbed Sturges' arm for support while he clutched at his stomach. "W...what's going on?!" 

"Get Curie!" Danse shouted. "She's the closest thing to a doctor." 

Minutes passed and young Curie was poking and prodding at Preston while his body trembled with shocks. 

"Does it hurt here?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." 

"Here?" 

"Yes." 

"How about the liver?" 

"No? I-I don't know. What the hell is going on?" 

She didn't respond, instead jotting down notes before looking back at the three men. "I believe I have narrowed down the diagnosis to 99 possible causes!"

"Think ya can narrow it down a bit, doll?" Sturges spoke. 

"Very well. I will list the three most likely. Un, hyperparathyroidism. Deux, appendicitis, or trois..." She paused. 

"Well? What is it?" Danse nervously bit at his nail. 

"It seems to match up with what Monsieur Garvey is saying but scientifically speaking...it doesn't seem very likely."

"Just tell me...please." 

"Very well...it appears that you have acquired a soulmate. The pain is the bond being formed."  

The room fell silent at her diagnosis.  

"A...a soulmate?" Preston swallowed. 

"Oui. It is, how you say...uncommon, no? Not many people have one but it appears as if you do." 

Sturges sat beside his old friend. "Is it true? Can ya feel her?" 

"I...I don't know. A soulmate, you're sure?" He looked at Curie. 

"It appears so." 

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, not even the pain could dull his happiness. 

He'd wanted one ever since he was a boy! He spent all his life never kissing or dating anyone because he was determined to wait for his special someone to come. But year after year, nothing happened. He was 26 now...he wasn't getting any younger. Could fate have really blessed him with his mate? Finally? 

It was too good to be true!

\- - - 

A large map of the Commonwealth laid on a table in front of them, Preston opened a marker and circled an area to the west. 

"I've tracked her location here." He pointed at the parchment.

Danse gave him a grim stare. "...Nuka-World? That's the raider hub, isn't it? The Brotherhood had kept close tabs on that place from the moment we-... _they_...arrived here."

_Nuka-World._

Preston had heard murmurs of it...an old theme park full of low-life raiders and innocent slaves. It was deplorable, a chem-n-sex utopia for that kind of scum.

"I'm worried, Danse. What if she's a slave?"

"What if she's a raider?" Sturges spoke from the corner. 

Preston shook his head. "That's impossible." 

"Is it?" Danse asked. "Fate made me a synth...it could very well match you to garbage like that."

"No. It's impossible, alright? I can...feel her. She's scared, she was running in my dream. I think she's a hostage." He sighed. "I have to go find her."

"Are you crazy? You can't go to a raider den!" 

"I've waited all my life for this moment, Colonel. I refuse to let it slip by me." 

"What about the Minutemen? How do we survive without you?"

"This will only take a week at most, I'm confident that you and Sturges can handle things when I'm gone."

"Sure we can! Right, Danse?" 

The former paladin sighed. "A week we can manage but if we keep growing like this then we're going to have to find a new headquarters." 

"I know where you're headed and I'm there, really, I am. But we can't take the Castle just yet. Not until I have my mate." 

Danse nodded. "Just hurry...we only got you back a few hours ago." 

\- - - 

"Mama? I've come to say good-bye. I'm hitting the road again." 

Preston walked into Mama Murphy's home with Dogmeat at his side. He knelt to check on the older woman with caring eyes.  

"Ahh...yes!" She croaked. "Fate has finally caught you in its web, Preston. I...I can see it...your mate."

Dogmeat's ears perked up, along with his own. "Can you tell me anything? Is she safe?" 

"I...I can see blood! Endless amounts pooling around her...s-she's a woman out of time and out of hope." She inhaled shallowly. "Oh...and fear! I feel her fear! She's terrified. Enslaved by her choices..."

He knew it. She's a slave... His heart sank at the thought.

"I need to go, Mama. I'm sorry." He stood up. 

The old woman caught his arm before he left. "Be careful, Preston! Not everything is as it seems on the surface...remember, even salt can look like sugar!"

He nodded, not fully understanding as he left the house with a force in his step. He said a hopeful prayer as he crossed the bridge with Dogmeat at his side, gripping tight to his laser musket. 

"I'm coming, love." 


	3. Cayenne Pepper

Lexi mumbled to herself as she wiped the blood off her blade. 

"Great. I just polished this and now it's dirty again..." She sighed and looked down at the body of a mangled Pack member. Everyone was crowded around her to watch, she couldn't blame them...she did kill him in the middle of the market. 

"C'mon, boss, I can't control what my guys do." Mason's voice called her from the bloodlust that clouded her mind. 

She whipped back to him and poked a finger into his very large chest. "That fuckwad raped a Disciple. I don't give two shits whether you control him or not, he's still one of yours!" 

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'll have a talk with the Pack. Make sure nobody fucks up like that again." 

His phrasing had Lexi reeling. "Excuse me?" She scoffed. "Fucking up is forgetting your mother's birthday. Fucking up is when you accidentally serve beef stew to a group of Jains. Your idiot mutt raped someone, he didn't do it by mistake!" Her eyes floated back to the young Disciple girl crying in Dixie's arms. 

Everyone was silent, even Gage was biting his tongue. 

"You owe Nisha. I don't care what: caps, land, bullets...but you fucking owe her for this!" 

"Boss-" Mason began. 

"Don't!" She shouted before turning to the spectators. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. You wanna fuck with someone? Fuck with me. I guarantee you'll lose." She took a breath. "We are not typical raiders, do you understand? We're fucking better! We. Do not. RAPE. End of discussion!" 

She looked over to a few of Mason's boys and glared at them. "Clean this mess up." She pointed to their dead friend, then walked over to Mason and spoke softly for him. "And don't ever try to defend a monster like that to my face again, or else you'll be the one face down in the dirt too." 

"Lex..." He put a hand on her shoulder. 

She shoved him away and walked. 

"Thank you, Overboss." Nisha hummed as she stepped by. 

"Fuck off." 

Outside, Gage caught up and handed her an already open bottle of scotch. "You feel better?" 

She drank straight from the bottle. "Don't start with me, Porter. That guy had it coming." 

"Sure did, boss. And you did the right thing by ending him right there. What I don't agree with is taking it out on Mason in front of everyone." 

She stopped walking and scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? First, you say not to give him any special treatment then you get pissy that hold him responsible? Who's side are you on?" 

"Yours, Lex. Always. But you can't go around punishing people who don't deserve it. Mason can't control what his fucking Pack does when he ain't around. You know that. And making him pay Nisha? That's gonna raise tensions between them." 

He was right, but she still ignored him and kept walking to her room. When she got there she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with an old matchbox that had a faded Cappy on the front.

_What she would give for a cigarette that wasn't stale..._

"What's this really about, boss?" Gage sat beside her. "Your mate?" 

She let out a long puff of smoke. "He's getting closer...I think he's coming here." 

"Well, shit." He sighed. "Sorry. I know you wish he'd just go away. But hey, it might be okay. What if ya actually like him?"

"I won't." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because I won't!" She shouted. "I'm fine alone, Porter, don't you get it? I don't need anyone!" 

He shook his head. "You can't survive in this world alone, Lex. You gotta open yourself up to someone." 

"Oh, like you have with Nisha?" She scoffed. "You two can't be in the same room unless you're naked." 

Low blow. Gage rolled his eyes...well, eye...and got up, walking to his room and slamming the door behind him. Lexi put out her cigarette and closed her eyes. 

"Fucking perfect..." She whispered to herself. 


	4. Cinnamon

Preston's stomach churned as he stepped off the train from the Nuka-World Express.

Before him were two rotting corpses hanging from barbed wire, faces sunken and purple. Fear permanently etched into their features. 

They were perched up like a warning, the only other things in the station were boarded up windows, messages written in blood, and a clear path to a staircase that had the word 'GAUNTLET' written in white paint. This was some sort of game to the raiders of Nuka-World, an obstacle course for the insane initiates who wanted to join, he assumed. 

He covered his nose. Death and cruelty lingered heavy in the air, making it rancid and stuffy. He swallowed down the urge to throw up and forced his eyes away from the lifeless bodies. 

Dogmeat let out a somber whimper, prompting Preston to pet him tenderly. "It's okay, boy, we're not afraid of raiders." 

He descended the stairs cautiously to see a room full of resting turrets, whirring quietly as they searched for a target. He leaned against the wall and sighed, this was not going to be an easy feat. A lesser man would've called it quits and retreated back on the train, but not Preston. His mate needed him, nothing could stop him from getting to her. 

He went on one knee and riffled through his supplies, pulling out an experimental pulse grenade that Curie had been working on. He pulled the trigger hastily and rolled it to the center of the room, covering his ears just as it detonated. A large blue cloud eclipsed the entire level, forcing all the machines to self-destruct in a colossal boom. 

Dogmeat happily shielded Preston from flying pieces of scrap metal, barking at the destroyed turrets as if it were childish taunt.

"Good boy." Preston smiled. "You got 'em." 

They stood up and walked into the room, clear from any sort of danger. Preston felt apprehensive about that being the only obstacle, and rightfully so. As he neared the next room an oddly chipper voice came from an intercom in the corner of the room. 

 _"Well, well, would ya look at that!"_ It cheered. _"We got ourselves some fresh meat to run the gauntlet!"_

Preston looked around for cameras but saw none, only the speakers that ridiculed him. 

_"Aww, he looks so confused! This outta be a good one!"_

He ignored it and went to the next room, rolling his eyes as he saw a maze of tripwires and mines laid out before him. Too easy, even Gunners could do better than that. He pulled out a silver pocket knife and disarmed the wires in a matter of minutes while Dogmeat panted in the corner. He padded up to his owner once he finished and let out an encouraging bark before following him up a wooden staircase. 

 _"Looks like our Vic knows a thing or two about mines; let's see how he handles this next task."_ The voice chimed in. 

Preston ventured on with courage, knowing that each step brought him closer to his mate made all his fear vanish. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching her, not even a madhouse of traps and tricks. 

* * * 

Lexi paced around Fizztop with her hands wringing together. 

He was close, she could feel his energy rolling through her like waves. The closer he got, the more she panicked. 

Fuck, this bastard was persistent. Nothing seemed to deter him from finding her. His stress, nervousness, and fear all took a back seat to his overwhelming determination to get to where she was.

Not even the Gauntlet seemed to scare him off...

Gage walked through the door with a cigarette in hand, grunting as his usual morning greeting. The fight from the day before was left unmentioned, the fact that he bothered to come upstairs was proof enough that he wasn't mad. Good news for her, at least. 

"Shank just told me someone is running the Gauntlet...is it your guy?"

"Guess so." She sighed and sat at the bar with downcast eyes. "How's he doing?"

"Average. He's in the gas chamber now, almost out. Seems like he ain't giving up."

She groaned softly. "Why won't he die? I thought for sure he wouldn't make it past all the mines!"

"Hell, you made it through, doesn't seem all that surprising that your soulmate would too."

That word made her cringe. _Soulmate._  It made her unbelievably nauseated. 

"What if he makes it to Cola-Cars?" Gage asked.

"I don't know yet...I can't kill him. Can I?" She glanced over to him.

"Nah. It ain't possible. I could do it if ya want but I have a feeling you don't want me to." He took a long drag from his cigarette. "I think you secretly want someone to love."

"Stop with the love shit, okay? I'm gonna puke."

He let out a brazen chuckle and took the seat beside her. "C'mon, boss. You really trying to tell me you wanna fuck Mason for the rest of your life? Shit. Even you deserve better."

"And how do you know this guy is better? What if he's _exactly_ like Mason."

He smiled. "Then God help us all. Last thing anyone needs is two alphas walking around."

She snorted out a laugh as the alarm for the arena rang, calling everyone to Cola-Cars to see a fight. Lexi groaned and covered her eyes haphazardly. "I don't wanna see him."

"Jesus, Lex, stop being a damn child and get out there."

"No! What if he's not what I want? What if he's the exact opposite of me?"

"Yeah, right. Fate ain't that twisted, I bet he's a cocky fucker just like you."

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get control of her breathing. When it wasn't working she went to the sink to splash water on her face, the only thing it succeeded in doing was cleaning off yesterday's dirt. 

Gage stood up from the bar, stomping his cigarette out with a sympathetic stare. "You having an anxiety attack or something?" 

"No. I...I don't know, maybe!" She shouted for no reason. 

He looked around awkwardly. "You wanna hug, boss?" 

"Ew." 

"Good. That was a test." He handed her a bottle of water. "Look, how 'bout I go spread the word that he's not to be bothered once he steps foot outside. That'll buy you some time to get your shit together."

"What about the fight?" 

"Doesn't really seem productive since you two can't kill each other, now does it?"

"I guess." She huffed. "I'll find RedEye and tell him to stop the alarm." 

"Good. I'll go have a word with the bosses, make sure everyone leaves ya alone." 

"Thanks, Porter." She cracked a small smile and held out her arms mockingly. "Wanna hug?" 

"Fuck no!" He mussed her hair up before leaving back to his room. 

\- - - 

"Hey, kitten. You still mad at me?" 

Mason waited for Gage to leave before making his way up the elevator. It had been a couple of days since the incident in the market, if she were honest Lexi had completely forgotten about it...not that she'd let the alpha know that. 

"Pretty much." 

"Yeah?" He smirked and walked behind her, snaking his hands around her waist with a protective pull. "How about I make it up to ya?" 

"Not today, Mason." 

His hands loosened. "Why not?" 

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

She turned around with a shove. "Because I don't have time for your shit today!" 

He looked at her with confusion. "Are you seriously still mad at me, Lex? I already paid Nisha 1000 caps and that wasn't fuckin' easy!" 

"This isn't about me and you, alright? It's about me and...someone else." 

He broke into a disbelieving chuckle and drew his brows together. Damn it all, he looked so sexy when he was jealous. "You fucking someone else, boss?" 

"No. It's not that." 

"I doubt they'd do it better than me." He pulled her close. "I know what you like." 

"Mason, you don't understand-" 

"Who is it? Are they in the Pack?... One of my guys?" 

"No."

"Don't tell me it's that fucker William." He scoffed. "...Is it Gage?" His eyes darkened. 

Lexi bit her lip. She'd never seen the alpha so possessive over her and she couldn't deny how much it turned her on. 

He wrapped his hands up in her hair and gave a gentle pull. "So, who is it, huh? Tell me." 

"It's complicated, alright?" 

"Yeah? How about I fuck you right here on this couch, let him catch us." 

He pawed at her ass aggressively, picking her up and sitting her on the edge of the bar with long sucks to her neck. Lexi squirmed under him, fighting the need to give in until she pushed him back with her boot. "Stop!" She gasped. "I...I have a mate, alright?" 

Mason snorted. "So? Who gives a fuck? I have one too, doesn't stop me from eating that sweet little cunt of yours." 

His vulgarity made her blush. "...I didn't know you had a mate." 

"Not many do. Doesn't matter to me, I fuck who I want." 

_Jesus, he sounded so much like her._

"Well, whoever he is, he's in the gauntlet...I think I should at least meet him before jumping back into bed with you, don't you agree?" 

He smirked and backed off her. "Fine, kitten...I'll play. You can meet that mate of yours, you can even fuck his brains out. Won't matter. I know you'll be thinkin' of me the whole time." He tilted her chin up to ghost her lips. "...Only I know how to take care of you, Lex. You need a real man. Not some wasteland-fucker hick." 

He left without her response, leaving her confused, frustrated, and insanely turned on. 

* * * 

Lexi stepped into the arcade with sunglasses on, trying to hide her puffy eyes. 

There was no way in hell she would let anyone know she had been crying, she'd rather them see her murdered with a spoon. At least that wouldn't be as humiliating...

RedEye sat alone in his makeshift office, feet up on the desk like he owned the place. When he caught sight of Lexi he grinned and spun in his chair. "Hey, boss, got someone comin' through the gauntlet! Ready for a fight?"

"No fight." She spoke. "Just let him in."

"What?" RedEye laughed. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Just open the damn gate and let him in." She growled.

"A-alright, you're the overboss."


	5. Saffron

Preston held tightly to his musket as he walked through the arena full of bumper cars, an open door cleared a path to the rest of the park.

Something didn't seem right. Was it really supposed to be _that_ simple? No grand fight? No bloodbath? He knew there was a catch, there was always a catch with raiders. Dogmeat trotted behind him with a low growl, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. As they stepped through open door they were met with nothing. No tripwires, no mines...empty. 

"Surprised?" A voice called out. 

Preston whipped around and saw a stranger leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk. He seemed large even in his relaxed position, his yellow armor glowed against the shadows of the arena. It was a wonder how he managed to hide so well from both him and Dogmeat. 

"Well, fuck." The man exhaled irritatingly loud. "Lemme guess...Minuteman? That fuckin' figures." 

Preston tried to keep his composure, calmly raising his musket to the raider's chest. "Put your hands up. Nice and easy." 

"I ain't none of those things. And you're in my territory now, buddy...so I'd lower the gun if I were you." 

"Absolutely not. I don't trust your kind."  

"Why not? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." 

Still, he didn't lower his gun.

"I know why you're here..." The man stepped off the wall with little effort. "Trying to find your mate, right?"  

Preston hesitantly eased off the trigger as he spoke. "You know her?" 

"I know every person in the park, course I know her." 

A surge of hope warmed his chest. She was safe, at least that's what he assumed given that he was still standing. "Take me to her." 

The stranger smiled coyly. "Not so fast, loverboy. We're gonna play the get-to-know-you game first." 

"No. I came all this way to find her, I'm not waiting another damn minute." 

"A Minuteman who can't wait another fucking minute? Pretty ironic if ya ask me." 

Preston was losing his patience. "I'm not playing whatever game you have planned. Now, take me to my mate before things get ugly." 

"Got some backbone, don't ya? Fine. We can skip our game." He stalked closer lighting up a cigarette. "Name's Gage. Yours?" 

He didn't answer; he wasn't there to make friends with raiders. Even when he offered him a cigarette he remained frozen. 

"How about I let you explore the town for a while? You can restock on ammo, get food, I don't fucking care. Then when I'm ready, I'll come and get you." 

"No deal. I want to see my mate." 

"I wasn't really giving you a choice, asshole. I was telling you what was gonna happen. You wanna refuse? Fine. You can get back on that train anytime. Just know once you walk outta here, you ain't coming back. This is a one time deal, got it? You can either play by the rules or you can fuck off. I don't care either way." 

His grip tightened on his gun. Through the link he could feel waves of anxiety coming from his mate...she was terrified. These damn raiders were probably keeping her locked up somewhere. 

"Fine. I'll play along...but you listen to me: if anything happens to my mate I will personally tear you to shreds. Raiders mean nothing to me, killing you would just be another win for the Minutemen." 

He simply smiled. "I hear ya loud and clear, buddy." 

\- - - 

The harsh sunlight blinded Preston for a moment as he left the arena. He blocked it out with a leather-gloved hand until his eyes adjusted. When he lowered his arm he noticed a young lady sweeping up a patio wearing rags and a slave collar. The thought of his mate being in the same condition made his chest ache. As he stepped off the staircase towards the entrance he saw a group of raiders approaching the slave girl, laughing to themselves as they came close. A couple of them wore suits with metal armor on top, one other had pink hair and face paint. 

"Hey, you!" A woman in a skirt spoke. "What'cha doing?" 

The girl timidly looked up at them. "Sweeping..." 

"Yeah?" The colorful raider chuckled and lept forward, yanking the broom from her and breaking it over his knee. He threw the two halves of the broomstick down and smiled. "Good luck with that." 

As the group kept walking the last of them pushed her to the dirt with a harsh shove. "Missed a spot." He winked as he went by. 

Preston's jaw tightened as he walked over to her, leaning down a level to her face. She looked young, though the dirt covering her face made it hard to tell. 

"Are you alright?" 

She looked scared. "Y-yes. I'm just doing my job." 

He took her hands and helped her up, picking up the two pieces of the broom with a slight frown. The poor girl had worn the handle down so much it was almost smooth.

"I have some duct tape in my pack," he mentioned "-maybe I could tape up a grip for you so you don't get as many splinters." He immediately sat on a nearby chair and retrieved the tape from his bag, repairing the broom while the slave girl watched curiously. 

"Why are you helping me?" She asked softly. 

The tape made a funny noise as he pulled it from the roll.  "I'm with the Minutemen. We don't take slavery kindly, and if it were up to me it would be these raiders in chains; not you." 

She glanced around them nervously. "Y-you shouldn't say stuff like that out loud. They'll kill you." 

Just then, Dogmeat trotted over them and sniffed around her feet. Preston smiled and patted his back. "I'm not scared of them." He handed back the repaired broom. "I'm heading to the market, do you need anything? Food, water?" 

She shook her head. 

He tipped his hat in a farewell and began to walk away only to hear her soft voice follow him. 

"Y-you should see Mackenzie in the market if you wanna help. She's kinda our leader, I guess." 

"I'll do that. Thanks." He smiled before walking into the structure. 

The market was full of raiders, some of them guarding the gates, others shopping, some were even just openly picking fights with one another. All of the traders sat along the perimeter with their merchandise; Preston studied each one until seeing a woman patching up another slave. He wandered over, waiting for her to finish until stepping up. 

"Excuse me, miss, are you Mackenzie?" 

She looked up from her clipboard with fierce eyes, very unlike the other slaves he'd seen. She wore a collar, yes, but it seemed as though she was far too tough to be anyone's property. Even some of the raiders looked towards her with reticent admiration. 

"Depends on who's asking." 

He extended his gloved hand just like every other time he met a settler, by now it was a part of his routine. "Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." 

She shook it firmly. "Minutemen, huh? What are you doing in a place like this? Looking for a vacation?" 

"Looking for my mate." 

She looked almost disappointed. "Oh." 

Preston continued. "Maybe you know her, I think she might be a slave." 

"I know just about everyone here, raider and slave alike. Do you know her name?" 

"No. I just...feel her energy." He sighed and absentmindedly chewed at his lip. "Do you have a mate?" 

"No." 

"Hmm. It's hard to explain...I guess I'll just have to wait a while to meet her." He sighed and thought back to Gage's game. Would he really take him to her...just like that? No strings attached? Seemed to good to be true. "Oh, by the way, a girl told me to come find you, said you were like the leader around her for the slaves." 

Mackenzie snorted out a chuckle. "Leader? This isn't a revolution, it's life. I just help make it easier for them." 

"I could help too. It'd be a pleasure." 

She shifted. "We can't pay you nothing." 

"The Minutemen help whoever is in need, all we ask for in return is support." 

She thought for a moment, glancing around to check if nobody was listening in. "It won't be easy." 

"Didn't think it would be." 

She leaned down behind the counter, gesturing for him to follow her lead. Once on the ground, they pretended to sweep through her inventory with hushed voices. 

"If you want to liberate the slaves, you need to take out the leaders."

Preston nodded and held up a syringe of med-x to mark on sale. "Tell me about them."

"There are seven total. The weakest of the group is Shank, he's older and mostly deals with business in the Commonwealth. Then Nisha, she controls the Disciples, a real psychopath that one. Mason is the alpha over the Pack, you know... the colorful, furry bunch. Then there are the Operators run by Mags and William, nice enough folk so long as you don't touch their money."

They stood up and organized the chems on the top shelf. "And the other two?" Preston asked. 

"Gage and the Overboss. If you got in here alive, it was probably Gage who met you at the entrance. Big guy, even bigger gun." 

"Yeah." He scoffed. "We met." 

"Don't underestimate him, he's smarter than he looks. He's the one who put Nuka-World together, the Overboss is just his mouthpiece." 

"But isn't it the Overboss in charge?"

"Gage tells her what to do but she ultimately gets to decide what happens. She's not too terrible, a hell of a lot better than our last boss. She's still ruthless though, if you get on her bad side you'll be dead before you realize it." 

"Who would you recommend I start with?"

"Hard to say. Nobody is really an outcast. Shank is tight with Gage, Gage and the Overboss are closer than blood, and I have it on good authority that the Overboss and Mason are involved. You could start with Nisha but she doesn't talk to anyone who isn't beneficial to her. Mags and William might be easy to trust but their silent partner Lizzie doesn't like anyone who isn't an Operator."

"Hey! Can I get some service here?!" A raider shouted over the counter. 

They both straightened up and broke away, pretending as if they weren't just conspiring. 

"See you around, Mackenzie." Preston paid for a few supplies and walked off. 

"Don't get killed." She called after him. 

Outside Gage was waiting for him with a cigarette hanging loosely between his teeth. "Hey, loverboy." 

Preston walked over with a dark glare, trying to remember Mackenzie's warning about not underestimating him. "Take me to my mate. Now." 

He chuckled. "You grow some balls all of a sudden? Good. You'll need 'em." 

"I've played your game long enough, I want to see my mate." 

He stomped on his cigarette after dropping it to the ground. "Fine. Guess she's had enough time to prepare herself." 

"That's why you've kept me waiting? To let her prepare?... She must've felt me coming." 

"She did but that doesn't mean she wasn't fucking afraid." 

He paused and shifted, trying to read between Gage's words. She was afraid because of him?... Not because she was in a park full of raiders? 

"Is she your slave?" He silently hoped. 

"Fuck no!" He laughed. "That girl can't be controlled by anyone, least of all me." 

_Oh no._

His stomach began to sink. "So, she's your family? Daughter?" 

"Nope." 

Preston swallowed, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke the words out loud. "She's... _a raider?_ "

Gage grinned, endlessly amused by this. "Not just any raider. She's our Overboss."


	6. Thyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but I hope it's entertaining!

"Guess I'll let you head up there alone."

Gage had walked Preston to the big mountain at the edge of town, a makeshift elevator was waiting at the bottom for him.

He stared down at it with a forlorn expression. All his life he had wanted a mate...he used to pray for one every night as a child. Every birthday, every shooting star...he always wished for the same thing. And now that his wish had come true, he didn't want it anymore. 

She was a raider; the one thing he hated most in this world. He had seen homes torn apart, families killed, lives destroyed because of them and now he was matched to one. It seemed downright cruel in his eyes. 

"Well, you gonna go up or what?" Gage leaned against the wall. "I don't got all day." 

"...What's her name?" He asked aloud. "You never said." 

"Ain't it better to just go up and ask her?" 

"No." 

Gage let out a half irritated, half sympathetic sigh. "Lex." 

"Lex?" 

"Or Lexi...or Alex. I don't fuckin' know. I just call her Lex." 

He repeated the name over and over in his head. Lex...his mate's name was Lex. He had spent so many years wondering what her name would be and now he knew...why didn't it make him feel any better? Maybe because it somehow suited her...a nice girl would be named Hannah or Rachel. Not Lex. Lex was the name of someone who didn't care about others. 

Gage let out another dissatisfied grunt and walked him until he stood on the elevator. His thumb grazed over the button for a moment before speaking. "Look, just give her a chance. She ain't so bad...just keep your weapon holstered. You can't kill each other but that don't mean you can't fight. And no offense, but I'd take Lex over you any day." He pressed the button. "Good luck, loverboy." 

The lift groaned as it carried him up, his heart rattled his rib cage as he tried to take in calm breaths. 

Was he insane? He should've just turned around and headed back to Sanctuary the second he found out about her...

The elevator stopped forcefully and he was suddenly face to face with someone he had never met, yet somehow he felt so close to them. 

_Lex..._

He nervously swallowed as he stepped into the large room. She was pretty, just like in his dream. Her eyes were silver, almost sparkly; they stuck out against her ivory skin and sandy colored hair. She stood leaning against the bar, eyes curious and wide. Through their link he could sense her anxiety...or maybe it was his own. He couldn't tell at this point. 

They stood toe to toe, sizing each other up with long, drawn-out glances. 

"Hi..." She broke the silence.

Preston drew his lips into a tight line. Mate or not, this woman still represented everything he had worked hard to destroy. She was a raider, plain and simple...nothing could ever change that fact. 

"I would say it's a pleasure but it's really not."

She recoiled slightly. "Hey, you came here on your own. I didn't ask for you to come." 

"I thought I was matched to a slave, not scum like you."

"Harsh words. Not fond of raiders?"

"No. Not really." 

"Let me guess...we raided your little farm? Killed all your brahmin?" She gave him a fake, deprecating pout. 

His eye couldn't help but twitch. This woman was everything he hated and more. "I'm Preston Garvey, General of the Commonwealth Minutemen." 

"Oh. I heard about you guys...settlers who wanna be soldiers? Pretty fucking sad if you ask me."

"And why is that?"

She walked around the bar, mindless making a cocktail as she spoke. "Well, Prestley...-"

"It's Preston. "

"Don't care." She continued. "This world has a food chain. At the top are the rich like those pricks in Diamond City, then there's the poor sheep who live in there. They're all protected from any real danger. Outside, though? Deathclaws are number one, then yao guai, mirelurks, mutants, the Brotherhood, the raiders," she gestured to herself before going down the list "...ghouls, scavvers, traders, settlers, vault dwellers, THEN Minutemen...and last on the list? Radroaches."

She shook up some Quantum with vodka and tequila, pouring it into a tall glass with ice. Preston watched with a tense brow as she took a drink. "You think you got the whole commonwealth figured out, don't you?"

"Oh, I know I do. I know it better than any fucking person alive today."  

"You're wrong. I've lived there my whole life; I know every settlement, every landmark...you're nothing but a vagrant." 

"Vagrant?" She laughed. "Fancy word, I'll have to break out my dictionary." 

"It means-" 

Lexi cut him off with a glare. "Yeah, I know what it means, asshole. I'm not an idiot, I did go to college, you know." 

"College?" He scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?" 

"If you don't then you can go fuck yourself." She took her drink and sat on the sofa, kicking her feet up with an old, faded magazine. 

Preston wavered slightly before sitting across from her. "Okay, and if I believe you? How'd that be possible...you don't look a day over 27." 

"Ouch." She laughed. "I'm 25. Well, if your counting leap years." 

It was like she speaking gibberish.

"Leap years?" 

"Yeah. So, if you wanna get technical I'm 200 and...aw jeez, you lose count after so long...point is...I'm older than you, smarter than you, and I know the Commonwealth better than you."

"You're over 200? That's bullshit. Only people that old are ghouls."

"Oh, ye of little faith." She winked and took another sip. 

It suddenly hit him like a bullet. "You're the vault dweller, the one who took down the institute..." He realized. "This is where you've been?... Nuka-World?" 

"I needed a little vacation after all that shit. Thought about going west but I ended up here and blah, blah, blah, you get it. Now I get to be Overboss. Cool story, right?" 

He scoffed. Not only was his mate a raider-nay...a raider  _boss,_ she was the very person who bailed on the Commonwealth after leaving a big crater in the middle. He assumed she died or left with the Brotherhood but no...she ran away like a coward instead of helping to pick up the pieces of her mess. Without another word he stood up, heading back to the elevator. "Have a nice life." He waved without looking. 

"Not so fast." Lexi stopped him. "As much as I don't want you here...I can't deny that I need your help." 

"You need my help?" He chuckled harshly. "What for?" 

"I'm hurting. It's biological, I guess. Women need touch or some stupid shit." She sighed, looking to her feet as if she were ashamed. "I can't sleep..." her voice came out low "...my stomach hurts, my head is always throbbing. I've been trying to numb the pain with chems but nothing works. The doctor here told me the only cure is my mate."

A single brow raised. "You want me to touch you?" He asked. 

A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks as she nodded softly. 

Preston smirked and stepped backward toward the elevator. "To use your own words...you can go fuck yourself." 

As he was reaching for the elevator switch she tossed her hands up. "Fine! What do you want...land? A donation to the Minutemen?" 

He paused. "Excuse me?" 

"Look, I'm a businesswoman. How about we make a trade?... Some light touching in exchange for anything you need. Weapons, money..."

"I want the slaves freed." 

"-Except that." She floundered. "Our slaves are the foundation of this place; raiders don't cook or clean, we need them to do that for us." 

Preston shrugged. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it." 

"Be reasonable! I can't just release all of the slaves, I'll be killed." 

"That isn't really my problem. Those people don't deserve to be in collars just because you're too lazy to wash your own clothes." 

"It's more complex than that. Remember that food chain shit I talked about?" 

"I don't care about your bullshit food chain. I don't stand for slavery and neither does the Minutemen." 

"Okay, okay, how about we make a trade? I release a few slaves here and there and in exchange, we get added to your supply route? That way we won't need slaves to work as traders." 

"Not good enough." Preston scoffed. 

"What if we pay the caravans for the trip out here? That's fair, isn't it?" 

He considered it. God knows they could use that money for better defenses and weaponry...the radio tower needs some repairing too. "Alright." He nodded. "We get five outposts in and around Nuka-World with radio towers, canons, AND protection from your raiders in the event of an attack."

"Okay-" 

"I'm not done," Preston smirked. "We also get 2000 caps per caravan, per visit and 25% of all ammunition you manufacturer."

"Are you insane? That'll bankrupt us!" 

"Very well. 1500 caps and we'll give you 25% of our manufactured medical supplies in return. That's my final offer. You have five seconds to decide." 

He held up his hand, counting down with his fingers. 5-4-3-2- 

"Fine!... You've got a deal." 

Preston stepped off the elevator with a nod. "Great. I'll send out for some of my men to join me here so we can draw up a contract." 

Lexi nervously bounced her foot up and down. "Yeah, yeah, that's great. So, are you gonna touch me or what? Cause I've been fucking hurting for like three days straight." 

"Not until the first slave has been freed." 

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck, fine. I'll have Gage send someone to the Commonwealth on the next train." 

"Not just anyone. There's a girl who works by the front gates. She gets to leave first." 

"Done. I'll have her collar deactivated before dusk. But I get touched first." 

Preston sighed but nodded. A deal was a deal, and unlike most raiders, he kept true to his word. He worked at removing his leather glove as he walked closer. Lexi watched him with wide eyes, her fingers wrung together in intense anticipation. 

"Keep your hands to yourself." He warned. "Or the deal is off." 

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, opening enough for her to cradle into his palm. Lex's eyes fluttered shut as a strangled breath left her, the pain in her stomach subsided as his thumb brushed a strand of hair out of the way. 

"Fuck...that's incredible." She whispered. 

Too soon, his hand fell from her face. She let out an annoyed hum and opened her eyes. "That was like five seconds!" 

"It's getting late, and I've been traveling nonstop to get here." He exhaled. "Once I contact my men tomorrow I'll be sure to give you more. For now, you just get a taste." 

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can take the couch." 

He almost laughed. "I'm not sleeping here." 

"This is a theme park, not a hotel. It's either the couch or my bed." 

Preston didn't budge on his position. "Where do the slaves sleep?" 

"Oh come on, you don't gotta sleep there..." 

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping up here." 

"Look, I don't want my mate slumming with a bunch of slaves. They sleep in dirt, ya know." 

He shrugged carelessly. "You don't want your mate sleeping in the dirt? Build the slaves some bunkhouses." 

"Are you joking?" 

"Not even a little." 

She let out a soft growl. "Fine. But I get an extra touch for that."  

"Wrong again." He stepped closer. "You may be in charge of these raiders but I'm in charge of whatever this is..." he gestured between them "...and you have to listen to me, understand? Otherwise, I'm out." 

Lexi bit at her lip. All her life she HATED being told what to do, especially by men. She wasn't some dainty pushover like her mother was, she was strong. She never let any man tell her how to behave or what to wear; in her eyes, she was the boss. Not them. 

Yet here she was, standing before her mate...a complete stranger in his eyes...gnawing on her lip and almost begging for his touch. Something in the firm tone he used with her made her stole her breath away. 

_Fucking fate..._


	7. Rosemary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm REALLY loving this story and where it's going. I can't wait for the next few chapters.

"What?!" Danse nearly shouted into the ham radio. "General, _please_ tell me this is a joke!" 

"I wouldn't joke about something this serious." A distorted sigh came through the speaker. "Look, I know this is short notice but I need you here as soon as possible. We can talk more about it then." 

"But-" The radio shut off with a static hum, the connection too far west to come through clearly. Danse frowned and went straight to his room, throwing all of his clothes and ammo into the biggest duffel bag he could find. He knew all along that letting Preston go out there was a mistake, he felt it in his gut. And now that he was proven right his only concern was the safety and well-being of the Minutemen.  

"Hey, what's all the fuss?" Sturges walked in with his usual garb. "Was that Preston on the line?" 

Danse could barely turn to face him, he was much too focused on finding his laser pistol. "We were right to be suspicious about his mate, she's a raider." 

"That why you packing?" 

"I have to go out there and find out what's going on. He's making deals with them, allowing them access to our caravans...I think he's lost his mind." 

His hands rested on his shoulders. "I understand, big guy, you just wanna look out for your friend. Can't lie though, I'm gonna miss seeing you all the time. 

Danse turned around with a sigh, letting his hands snake around Sturges' waist. "You should come with me. It'll only take a few days, I promise." 

"I don't know...I ain't a Minuteman, plus, I got a list of repairs that I need to get done before the next storm rolls in...I don't like how leaky the roof is over Jun and Marcy." 

He pecked softly at his stubble, tightening his grip along the slight curve of his hip. "Please? I'll make it up to you." 

Sturges shivered slightly, his groin was already on board with the idea. "I guess I could use a little vacation...besides, someone's gotta keep you on a leash out there."

* * * 

Lexi awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat... _Preston._

She sat up in bed with a groan and squinted at him standing at the edge of her bed with crossed arms and an irritated glare. "What time is it?"

"Almost four o' clock. I figured you would've been up by now." 

She slumped back into bed with a thud. "In case you forgot, I'm hurting. Sleep doesn't come easy for me." 

"It doesn't come for the slaves either but they were expected to wake up at the crack of dawn." 

"That's their job!" She shouted into her pillow. 

"You're supposed to be paid for jobs." 

"They're paid with food and shelter." 

"And collars apparently." 

Her head whipped up again. "Is there a reason you're waking me up right now?" 

"You mean besides the fact that it's almost dusk?" He scoffed. "I was under the impression that we were going to be drawing up contracts today." 

"We were but sleep comes first." 

Preston chuckled. "We aren't on your time, Lex. We're on mine...so meet me in the market when you get up. My colonel will be here tomorrow morning and I'd like to have everything ready for him to look over." 

"What about my end of the deal? I should get a little something for waking up early." 

He walked back to the lift in long strides. "I'll touch you afterward for as long as you need... _if_ you come in the next ten minutes." He hit the button. 

Lexi hoped he didn't hear how quickly she shuffled out of bed at the idea. 

\- - - 

As Preston walked towards the market doors he heard a dark chuckle from behind him that sent a chill down his spine. 

"So...this is the Overboss's new mate? Guess I shouldn't be surprised." 

He turned to see a large man with reddish-orange hair and furry pants walking towards him. He didn't seem like the other raiders...he was bigger, carried himself with more authority. The muscles that covered him proved that much. Immediately, his mind drifted back to Mackenzie's talk about the leaders of Nuka-World and what she said about the colorful bunch that wore masks. 

"Mason...right? You lead the Pack."

"Look who's done their homework." He stalked closer. "Don't worry. I've done mine too, Minuteman." His voice was borderline threatening, as was his harsh stare.

Preston, however, refused to be intimidated. "So, you know I'm a Minuteman...what gave it away? The laser musket or the hat?" 

"You being smart with me?" Mason sneered. "Cause I don't like smart." 

"I believe you." He hummed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk to scum like you." 

As he turned away the larger man grabbed his shoulder roughly. "I ain't done talkin' to you yet, pretty boy." 

"I think you are." He shoved his hand away. "And I don't think your Overboss would like you putting your hands on her mate." 

He leaned in close enough to whisper. "Trust me, kid, you don't know what she likes...not like I do." He released him with a shove and a chuckle before retreating back to whatever hole he crawled out of.

Preston stood in shock for a few seconds before forcing his feet to walk inside of the marketplace. Once inside, he mindlessly chatted with MacKenzie while his brain tried to work through what Mason had said. 

He remembered the doctor mentioning they had a relationship, though he didn't know to what extent. Now he did...and why was he so surprised? He had waited virtuously for his mate, always turning down sex even when it was incredibly tempting.

For whatever reason, he always assumed his mate would do the same...and knowing she didn't stung quite a bit. In reality, he shouldn't care; she was a grown woman, she lived her own life...two lives, actually...of course, she had taken other men to bed. It was hardly shocking, it was rare for two mates to be virgins anyhow.

Still...the thought of Lex with _that raider_? He shouldn't care...but he did. 

"Alright, I'm here." Lex yawned as she approached. "Just show me whatever papers so I can sign them." 

He tried to snap out of his jealousy, standing up to meet her at the counter. "That isn't how this is going to work." 

"Of course it isn't." She sighed under her breath. "And why not this time?" 

"I'm going to need more than just your word to ensure the safety of my men. It's nothing personal but I care far more about my soldiers than I do about your raiders." 

"Fine. I'll have Gage sign too." 

"No. Not just Gage...I need every leader in the park to sign it, then MacKenzie on behalf of the slaves, then me and my colonel." 

"Jesus, fine. You wanna have it notarized too?" 

He glared at her as he passed the documents. "Read it over and sign." 

* * * 

After the signing, Preston reluctantly walked Lex back to Fizztop. She had been on time, much to his annoyance, which meant she earned some touching. 

"What is it that you need?" He asked. "Hand holding?" 

"No. I want you to spend the night here." She paused. " _Please_." 

"I already told you that isn't how this works." 

"Yeah, I remember." She scoffed. "But I have to convince four raiders to sign this agreement so I'm gonna need as much strength as possible. I won't molest you if that's what you're worried about." 

"Do you always have to make things difficult?"  

She sat on her bed, looking at him expectantly. "Yes." Beside her, she patted the empty space. 

With an obvious eye roll, he walked over, sinking beside her on the soft mattress. The second he wrapped his arm over her she let out a soft sigh, all the tension in her shoulders melting away. 

"Fuck." She leaned in closer until her eyes comfortably slid closed. "Does it feel good for you too?" 

"Doesn't matter how I feel. I'm just following the contract." 

Her hand moved up to rub circles on his chest. "Mmm, but I can tell you like it...I can feel your heart quicken through the link." 

"Just because my body responds to your touch doesn't mean I enjoy it...and keep your hands to yourself." He went to brush off her hand but she intertwined their fingers instead.

"I think you're a liar." She chuckled. "I think you love how it feels, you just don't want to admit it. Turns out you're just as stubborn as me." 

"I am nothing like you." 

"Aren't you?" She sat up taller. "We're both leaders, we care about our people, about doing things correctly."

"So what? That means we're a perfect match?" He huffed. 

"It's not just that, Preston. You've built up the Minutemen from nothing which means you're driven and ambitious. You speak with elegance, you're obviously educated and astute. Pretty attractive too. I think we're exactly alike." 

"Except I help people; you murder them." 

"Is there really a difference? You prolong the inevitable, I expedite it. In the end, we're all dead, for some of us it just happens faster." 

Preston felt disgusted at her words. "Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" 

"Save the Commonwealth from the Institute. If you really didn't care then you would've let them overpower us." 

She shifted slightly, moving to rest against his arm. "You've heard the stories, haven't you? You know why I did it." 

"I don't listen to all the stories." 

"Yeah, you do." She chuckled. "Everyone does...that's why I had to run away." 

She was right, he did believe all the stories...hell, up until now he thought the famous vault dweller was a savior. He knew damn well why she ended the Institute. 

"You had a son, right? He was stolen?" 

She nodded. 

"What happened to him?" 

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Dead." 

"I'm sorry." 

Suddenly she sat up, moving away from his touch. On her face, he could see the wince of pain from removing herself.  "You know, I think I've had enough touching for one night...I have a big day tomorrow anyway so I should get some sleep." 

Preston felt his brows raise slightly. It seemed they had another thing in common...they didn't like to look weak in front of others. He walked back to the elevator quietly, stopping before he hit the button. "Goodnight, Lex."

Once she knew he was on the ground she laid back onto the bed, feeling the warmth of where he sat hug her. 

"Goodnight, Preston." 


	8. Curry

Lexi waited alone in Fizztop for the other leaders to join her. 

It was going to be fucking hell to get them to sign Preston's agreement...Gage was easy, he'll do anything she says. And Nisha will reluctantly listen to Gage. The only real issues came from Mags and William since most of the time they were a wild card...and Mason? She didn't know what the hell he wanted. Regardless, she had a few cards up her sleeve to get them on her side...she just hoped she wouldn't have to use them. 

As she turned to the bar to pour herself a hefty amount of beer she could hear the elevator gearing up. Hopefully, it wasn't Nisha...the two of them alone together in a room wouldn't go well.  

Before she could turn to investigate who had just come upstairs two large arms wrapped around her hips and tugged, forcing her ass to grind against a half-hard cock. "Miss me?" Mason purred from behind her. 

"Not really." She hummed. 

He snaked his hands to the front of her pants to slide his fingers into the hem of panties. "I bet you did. Bet that mate of yours can't fuck you like I can." He swiped his fingers along her cunt. "Bet he can't make you scream." 

Even though his touch had her breath catching, It didn't feel as good as when Preston touched her. That was something she refused to admit to anyone, let alone Mason. 

"I wouldn't know, pup." She took another careless swig.

"What? He ain't fuck you yet, boss? Heh, knew he wasn't man enough." 

One of his large fingers probed inside of her, making her wince. Somehow things had changed...even though she didn't like Preston, or even tolerate him for that matter, it didn't feel right fucking Mason without his knowledge. Maybe it was biological, maybe it was bullshit but either way, she was unamused by the Alpha's attempt. 

"You should watch where your hands go, pup, wouldn't wanna lose a finger, would you?" 

He laughed. "Aw, come on, boss...I know you wouldn't cut off my fingers. You love 'em too much."

The elevator screeched again and Mason reluctantly removed his hand to act normal. As proud as he was to fuck the Overboss, the last thing he needed was for the other gangs to find out. That would just cause more chaos than necessary. 

Mags and William stepped off the lift, greeting Lexi with their usual polite bullshit. She nodded softly and nursed her beer while she listened to Mason and William bicker like children. Shortly after, Gage showed up with Nisha a few minutes behind. 

"Ready to get this meeting started, boss?" Porter asked. 

"Yep. Fire away." She set down her glass to prepare for the hell that was this gathering.

"I have just one question...why the hell would we take in a bunch of Minutemen?" Mason asked. 

"I have to agree," Mags added in. "We certainly have no use for them and we're fully capable of defending ourselves and manufacturing chems." 

"Not to mention they are our number one enemies aside from the Gunners. No offense, boss, but just because you are matched to their leader doesn't mean we _all_ need to get into bed with them." Nisha spoke low.

 _Huh._ They actually made decent points...still, Lexi held strong to her plan. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist." She huffed. "We aren't getting into bed with anyone, the Minutemen have shit that we need. That's all this is...business." 

"And just what do they got we don't got?"

"You mean aside from territory and artillery? They have the respect of the Commonwealth...that's where we fall short." 

Gage chuckled. "Who gives a fuck about respect? We're raiders." 

"Which is exactly why we should all care. Respect means power and we need that if we want to take over. People won't just hand over their precious land, Porter, they need to be pushed into doing it. And with the Minutemen presence, they can just call them up to help every time a radroach threatens them." 

He nodded half-halfheartedly. "Fair enough but how will signing a contract with them help us get respect?" 

"Oh, it won't...but it'll help the Minutemen lose respect. Not to mention countless allies and recruits." 

William snorted. "Are you saying _we're_ gonna make _them_ the bad guys? Doesn't sound likely." 

"Not so fast," Mags smirked "...it's happened before. They all turned on each other in Quincy, it almost destroyed them. If we could get them to do it again then we could make them powerless." 

"Nah, they ain't gonna turn on each other. Not after last time." 

Lexi sighed. "Gage is right. The Minutemen are weak but they aren't stupid, repeating a rookie mistake like that is almost impossible." 

"Alright then, so what's our plan?" 

"In short? We're gonna take them over." She smiled. "Ever crop, every settlement....it'll all be under our control."

A grin spread over Mason's face. "Yeah? And how's that, boss? We gonna kill 'em?" 

"No." She answered. "We need them for trading and manufacturing." 

Nisha scoffed. "So, what...we're gonna give them friendship bracelets?"   

"No. We're gonna take them as slaves." 

The room fell silent, all of them exchanging surprised glances before resting back on Lexi. Gage decided to ask the question that was present on everyone's mind. "What about your mate?"

"Him too." She smiled. "He'll be mine...that way I won't have to bend over backwards to be touched anymore." 

"And the contract? We just gonna ignore it?" 

"Yep." 

"Ain't that unethical or some shit?" 

"We're raiders...who gives a fuck about a piece of paper? When they're all in collars it won't matter, will it?" 

All of them shared a brief yet dark laugh. 

"This was your plan all along?" William asked with a smirk. "Ain't bad...if we don't have the Minutemen to worry about then we can establish ourselves in the Commonwealth without issue."

"Plus, without any Minutemen to occupy their settlements, we can take them over." Mags added. "Smart thinking, Overboss."  

"I do what I can."

Gage went behind the bar and poured out six glasses of vodka, passing them off to each of the bosses. "To taking down the biggest fucking nuisance in the Commonwealth." He raised his glass. 

"Cheers." Lexi smiled. 

* * *

Gage lit up a cigarette to mask the heavy aroma of blood in Nisha's territory. He always hated it in there, and not just because all the knives and cages made him nervous. 

He fucking despised Savoy, Dixie was a nuisance, and all the other Disciples had a damn chip on their shoulder. The only reason he bothered going there was so he could fuck Nisha in private. Ever since Lex moved in it became impossible to do anything without her hearing and he wasn't about to be seen with Nish in public since nobody knew they were mates. 

"I don't want to sign this stupid agreement, Porter." She spoke while yanking off the dingy bra she always wore. 

"Just do it, Nish. Make it easy on me." He took off her mask only to be met with rebellious eyes, damn makeup covered up how pretty her eyes were...but he wasn't about to let her know he thought that. 

"You can't make me sign."

"Wanna fucking bet?" He kissed her roughly, using a hand on the back of her neck to control her. "This is how shit has to go if we wanna take over." 

"I don't understand why we can't just kill her." She hissed. "Nobody will know it was us...we can blame in on the Pack." 

"Already told you that ain't gonna work. It's too suspicious. Besides, we needed her to clear the parks for us...now that she did that it'll be easy to get the gangs to follow us." He pushed her onto the couch in her room, falling on top of her to claw at her chest. "If Lex dies right now then everyone will know it was an inside job...it'll be all over the radio." 

"So, what? We'll just play along until she fights the Minutemen? Then what?"

She shoved him back to crawl over him, that's how it always was with them: a struggle for dominance. 

"Easy. She'll take over the Minutemen, then we kill her and pretend she died during the fight. That way we get all the parks _and_ the Minutemen." 

Nisha let her nails rake down his exposed chest, leaving thin welts in its path. "This plan of yours better work, Porter. I'm done waiting." 

"Just another month or so, then we'll make our move. Trust me, this new mate is the best thing that could've happened. Now, the boss will be nice and distracted while we get shit in order." 

A wicked grin spread across her face as she leaned down to kiss him. "She'll never know what hit her."

* * * 

Preston couldn't hide his smile when the train from the Commonwealth pulled up, the rails screeching as it came to a halt. Even though it had only been a few days, he missed seeing someone who wasn't covered in dirt and dried blood. Being around so many raiders had left him on edge, ready for a fight. He could only imagine Curie telling him not to raise his blood pressure too high in that adorable accent...unfortunately for him, the state of his health was the last thing on his mind. The first? Seeing Danse...

The doors slid open while the Nuka theme song played over the speakers. To his surprise, he saw more than just his colonel. "Sturges, I didn't expect to see you as well." He commented.

"Had to come, boss, gotta keep Danse on a tight leash." He patted the colonels back. 

Weird...but understandable, he supposed. "Well, it's good to see you too...and Danse I'm happy to see you've arrived in good spirits." 

Sturges let out a harsh laugh. "Sure...good spirits."

Danse shot him a look before placing a concerned hand on Preston's shoulder. "With all due respect, General, I don't think the scum here deserves any of our resources. It doesn't matter how many caps they give us, they don't even deserve to walk this Earth. If we were smart about this we would attack as soon as possible." 

He let out a long sigh. "It's not simple, Danse. There are slaves in there...whether we like it or not, we're involved now. And I'm perfectly fine with sending traders here in exchange for their lives." 

Danse looked as if he were going to burst. "But at what cost?! Sure we save lives but is that worth getting into bed with a bunch of raiders? God knows that they'll betray us the second they get the chance." 

Preston shook his head. "No. My mate may be a raider but I trust her word. And those people in there are loyal to her." 

"I don't mean to cause trouble but I don't think you working right in the head." Sturges sighed. "Maybe you're a little blinded by your bond to your gal. Ain't your fault...love makes you do some crazy shit." 

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm far from blinded. I've calculated our every move. First, we sign with them in exchange for land and ammo...then one by one all of the slaves will be released. If all goes according to plan, Nuka-World will be slave free in four months..." 

Danse and Sturges exchanged curious glances. 

"And then?"

Preston stared up at them with a confident smirk. "And then we kill every last raider left." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* a triple cross!


End file.
